


Daddy's Girl

by madamelibrarian



Series: Sister Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fat Unicorn, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, I had to add the fat unicorn. they are the best, Lullabies, Nightmares, Protective John Winchester, Thunder and Lightning, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: For Maggie the night is dark and full of terrors.





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helvonasche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/gifts).



> Well. I did it. I'm continuing this verse in little time-stamps as the muse grabs me. Maggie just will not let me put her on a shelf. So I hope you stick around to see what little stories pop up along the way. 
> 
> If you're wondering about the summary, I couldn't think of a better way to summarize a 400 word drabble than a quote from Game of Thrones. :D
> 
> This fic is gifted to Hel, because she's been one of my cheerleaders and betas for this story. Thank you, Hel. May your Doomantlers never break.

John started to wakefulness at the feeling of the mattress beside him shifting, followed by the sound of sniffling that was being badly muffled. Turning over he saw his seven year old daughter, Maggie, curled up around her over stuffed unicorn toy she called Pudgy and trying to sidle up close to him. John gave a quick glance around the room for any threat that could have sent his little girl running for him. Not seeing anything, he was about to ask Maggie what was wrong when a loud clap of thunder shook the windows, making her clutch her stuffed animal tighter and causing John’s heart to melt. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” John’s deep voice rumbled as he settled into his pillow, pulling her to his chest and making sure they were both well under the comforter, “It’s just a thunderstorm.” 

Maggie vehemently shook her head, “Pudgy says there’s monsters and they’re gonna eat him.” 

“Eat him?” John asked, deciding to go along with her for the time being. He was confident that the salt lines and warding were still in place which would make this nothing but one of her nightmares.

“Yeah. Please don’t let the monsters eat us, Daddy. Please?” Maggie started to cry in earnest, her face buried against his shoulder. 

John sat up against the headboard and scooped her up into his lap, holding her tight while petting along her hair, “I won’t let anything get you, Magpie. It was just a nasty dream. Monsters can’t get in the room. I made sure of that before we went to sleep. Remember the salt you and Dean helped put on the floor?”

All Maggie could do was cry as the fear of her nightmares stayed fresh in her mind. It was moments like this that John wished Mary was still living. She’d know how to soothe a little girl's fears of the dark. All he could offer was the cold, hard truth of what was in the night and how to put a bullet in it. As he watched Maggie shake in his arms, he decided to do something he hadn’t done in years. Tilting her back, John cradled Maggie in his arms and started to rock her gently. Clearing his throat he sang softly as the pair looked into each other’s eyes. Later, when Maggie was finally drifting off he liked to think that he could feel Mary there, singing ‘Hey Jude’ right beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you've just read, leave a note in the comment section below. Feedback is the warm blankets writers snuggle down with at night.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at madamelibrarian.tumblr.com


End file.
